Pet's War
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: The Curse in Harry's Magical Core takes a turn for worse, creating consequences that would lead him to an almost pre-mature death. Now with his magical core restored, Harry has to deal with the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore while balancing it with his tutor's courting. Nothing truly is fair in life and war. Part 2 of Pet's Trilogy
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The Curse in Harry's Magical Core takes a turn for worse, creating consequences that would lead him to an almost pre-mature death. Now with his magical core restored, Harry has to deal with the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore while balancing it with his tutor's courting. Nothing truly is fair in life and war.

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and 'Pet's Curse' fanfic by Isys Skeeter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **spinkavampire

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LuciusM/NarcissaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time Travel, Slash, disease illness, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack

**Nr words in this chapter: **407

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to <strong>budchick,<strong> **spinkavampire** and **MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun** for bringing me back up when I almost gave up on this fic for personal reasons_

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Wedding Day, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

It had all started three months ago on a usually Samhain Auror investigation. He had been doing his job, fighting bad boys, putting them out of the streets… saving the world. When a Death Eater had attacked him with an object. Besides leaving him a magic eating curse the object had taken him to the 70s and, to top that, to an alive Dark Lord - Lord Voldemort - in person. The same man whom Harry had killed. The same person whom would kill Harry's parents. How Harry survived the first encounter? Pure luck!

Then he became a DADA Professor at Hogwarts, Lord Potter - his Grandfather - become his Uncle and Tom Riddle - aka Lord Voldemort – his supposed tutor from the colonies – aka the future.

By Christmas, Harry had won a son - Severus Mather - an Uncle and an over protective tutor as well a new friend – aka Rodolphus Lestrange, who happened to be engaged to Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, what would make him Harry's honorary Godfather!

This was followed by Diagon Alley attack that made Harry go into a coma and was followed by Voldemort becoming Harry's new Lord of the family… not to speak that he started to court Harry! And he had 3 years to do it!

Did Harry already mentioned how much fate hated his life?

Then in January Harry lost his job, won his job back, gave Voldemort a job as a Professor and gained Ron, Luna and Neville back. And all in the first week!

To make things worse, all of Harry's old girlfriends in the future would die according to the trio.

As if this all wasn't enough in 3 months… Harry dared to persuade Neville to have a double date with Bellatrix Black - yeah, she had tortured Neville's parents to insanity, just not yet - and Mariah Diggory - Cedric's Aunt. The date had been a disaster… but he still had got engaged to Mariah - women, who can understand them?

Did Harry already mentioned that he was right now attending the Malfoys - yeah Draco Malfoy's parents - wedding? Yeah, you've heard right.

And to top all of this…

The wedding had been attacked!

And now… Harry was entering a labyrinth in flames because he had just heard Voldemort scream in pain just after Harry saw a green light coming from the same direction!

"TOM!" he screamed worriedly!

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

I know not much of a chapter, more like a resume of PC to who didn't read it or read it long ago knows what it was all about.

~Isys

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to <span><strong>budchick,<strong> **spinkavampire** and **MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun** for bringing me back up when I almost gave up on this fic for personal reasons_

* * *

><p>Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: <strong>www(doc)facebook(doc)comIsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –The Wedding of the Decade–

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **spinkavampire

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LuciusM/NarcissaB, LM/RW, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time Travel, Slash, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,184

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**–The Wedding of the Decade–**

Wedding Day, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

**_Ron's POV_**

Ron entered the labyrinth with the others. He could see how Harry was tense looking around the labyrinth's green walls as if they would suddenly fall on him… Ron could understand his friend's reluctance in entering the labyrinth. Last time he had entered Cedric Diggory - Mariah's nephew - had died.

As they entered further, Ron wondered why they were there, and more importantly, why did they had to attend such a stupid wedding?

"AHHHH!"

Ron tensed his wand flying into his hand in instinct. At his side he felt the same happening to Harry and Voldemort. At once the two pushed the kids and the women behind them, while Voldemort ran ahead of them towards where the fire was coming. He could see from where Harry had gotten his damn helping people impulses… Ron snorted at his way of thinking. He saw smoke, followed by flames… very quick flames. It wasn't a natural fire, it was arson! Ron traded a look with Harry and immediately entered deeper. Finding couples here and there he used portkeys to send them out of the labyrinth.

Ron looked up suddenly at seeing a green light to his left. Could it be? And then a scream of pain… Ron's eyes grew, that voice…

"TOM!" that scream came from where Ron had come from… it was Harry's.

Ron took a deep breath and continued deeper. Not long later Harry ran past him, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange running after him wands in hand. He wanted to follow Harry, but he knew that for now those two would help Harry. Ron sighed, Harry would be fine with these Death-Eaters-wanna-be, he had other people to protect. He continued on, moving left and right, using aguamenti as much as he could and, then, he found Sirius.

"Sirius." Ron found himself saying approaching the boy at once, checking him. He was with an old couple - that looked like Rodolphus - surrounded by fire. "Are you well?"

"Fire surrounded us, we're trapped." Sirius groaned, as if Ron was stupid enough to see it.

Ron looked at the adults, they seemed well.

"Whom are you, mister?"

"Ronald Lune, I'm a freshman Auror." Ron answered while looking for something to use as a portkey.

"Lord and Lady Lestrange… have you seen our son; Rodolphus?"

Ron nodded.

"He followed my friend Aiden and Miss Black to the destination of the green light."

"What are you looking for on your vests, Mr Lune?"

"Something I can use. I used almost everything I had to send people out the labyrinth to the safe place of the Malfoy living room and…"

Ron was surprised as Lady Lestrange took a hand to her hair and took the tiara, offering it to Ron.

"Use this."

Ron gaped.

"Oh… thanks. Portus!" immediately the tiara rose a few inches before returning to the Lady's hand. "Use it to return."

"Thank you, Mr Lune… who is the Lord of your family?"

Ron stopped as he walked away and turned to the trio.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it would be Lord Potter as he took me and my friends in since we arrived from the Colonies." And with that Ron left.

If Ron admitted to himself, talking about Harry brought up fears he had been trying to hide. Ron looked towards the direction Harry had run only to see red lights. He only hoped Harry was really fine…

Ron heard a scream and followed it. Immediately he entered an open clearing to see Narcissa Black. Her dress was on fire. Ron's eyes grew and approached at once, putting out the flames.

"Are you well, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." The teen affirmed, while trying to regrow her composure. "What happened?"

"Arson, Miss."

Narcissa Black turned to Ron at that, looking him in the eyes.

"Death Eaters?" she asked after a while.

Ron took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, Miss. Death Eaters wouldn't attack their own leader." He affirmed and Narcissa nodded.

No further explanation was needed, the teen had understood the graveness.

"The guests?"

"I took out as much as I could… but there must be others."

"Thank you."

"It's my job, Miss."

"Not today, it isn't."

Ron looked around as the fire grew deeper.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you really need to leave."

Narcissa looked to one of the exits that was blocked by fire in thought, it was the one opposite from the one Ron had entered.

"You're right. This is no place for a woman." Narcissa affirmed and took out her bracelet, at Ron's questioning look she smiled. "As a thank you for helping me. Now how do we leave?"

Ron looked at the bracelet confused but saved it in his pocket for later observation.

"Portkey, I'll need a…" Narcissa took a quill from her pocket. Ron wondered why she needed that in there during a wedding… "Portus!" and with that she was gone.

Ron looked around in silence, doing aguamenti spells after spells, but it wasn't working… he so wished he had Harry with him, Harry would manage to erase all that fire with one spell. He supposed he was also going weak with all that spells he'd been using, but…

"Aguamenti!" A strong male voice stated and at once all the fires inside the little clearing were turned out. Ron looked to see who had done it, only to find Lucius Malfoy entering the clearing, looking at Ron cockily. "What kind of protector are you if you can't even erase fire?"

Ron huffed; 21 years old, 40 years old… the man hadn't changed one bit. Ron looked at the entrance behind Malfoy to find it had closed. Ron turned to the one behind him, but it was also closed. Now what?

"Ronald Lune, isn't it?"

"Ron, only my mother calls me Ronald." Ron hissed between greeted teeth. "Called." He added, remembering that supposedly his whole family had died in the colonies.

"So you are from the Colonies, isn't that right?" Ron nodded, looking at the man and wondering why the questionnaire. "Any relationship with the Weasley family?"

"Only if they moved to the Colonies a few dynasties ago." Ron argued. "Why?"

"It would be ironic… Arthur Weasley just broke his marriage engagement with my little sister this month to go marry Marguerite Prewett. So we decided to cut any contact with the Weasleys… even the others purebloods are looking down at them."

Ron's eyes grew wide. Was it his fault that the Weasley/Malfoy family feud had started? Because he had persuaded his Father to court his Mother?

"What would be ironic?"

There was a silence as Ron looked around trying to think of a way out - portkey was out as he had already tried that, and materialization as well - he felt Malfoy's eyes on him as if trying to look inside Ron… that freaked him out actually.

"How do you celebrate weddings in the Colonies?"

Ron frowned and turned to Malfoy.

"A form of the muggle way… but without the whole church thing. Why?"

"Have you ever heard of this way of wedding?"

"Only what Riddle told Aiden, who then told me. So just enough to know that you have to find Miss Narcissa and kiss her to get married."

Malfoy hummed.

"Pureblood?" he asked.

"Unless an ancestor has married muggle and no one told me, yes. The only thing I was taught in history was goblin wars." Ron added the last part with a shrug.

Malfoy chuckled and Ron had to admit, it was a warm chuckle that made him have to bit his cheeks so he wouldn't chuckled as well.

"You are different from the other purebloods. You're a lot like Professor Mather, from what I hear of him, unknown of pureblood etiquette, pure, sense of humour, brave, courageous and still can be educated with everyone, even the ones you hate." Ron frowned confused. "I can see why Lord Slytherin is so addicted to Professor Mather, if he really is just like you."

That confounded Ron more than anything else Malfoy could have said. Malfoy approached Ron, whom immediately stepped back until his back hit the labyrinth wall.

"We need to leave here. There are people who still need help and…"

"Lovers?"

Ron's eyes grew, going deep red until the tip of his ears if the heat he felt was something to take into account.

"What?"

"Do you have a lover?"

"She… died after Aiden came to England and before I followed him."

"Married?"

"Engaged."

Malfoy hummed and from his closeness Ron could see that his dark blue robe had a few tones of purple. Then Malfoy closed the space between the two. Ron's eyes grew as Malfoy's rough lips touched his. Ron immediately moved his hands up to push the other man away, when his hands were grabbed and the fingers intertwined, followed by the hands being forced besides his head on the wall. It was one of the oddest things Ron experienced. One was finding the pictures of his mother, the other was moving to the past and getting a whole new background… but this toped everything. This was Malfoy's Father. This wasn't just any Malfoy, this was the Malfoy that spent days and nights destroying Ron's family… and now he was kissing Ron and trying to persuade Ron to kiss back? Was that a tongue?

Oh merlin! This couldn't really be happening, it just couldn't!

There was some kind of growl coming from the other male's mouth at Ron's lack of acceptance and then Ron gasped, followed by a tongue entering his mouth. Ron couldn't believe that Malfoy had just pushed his leg against Ron and forced it between Ron's legs and against Ron's member!

The leg kept moving with the intention of making Ron let go. Ron closed his eyes and tentatively let his tongue touch the foreign tongue in his mouth. An appreciative sound was heard at that and the tongue copied Ron playing a battle of wills. Ron let himself go, the mouth, the lips, the tongue, the hard hands, the strong leg and the precise movements against Ron's cock…

The face withdrew when the need for air was too much and the leg did a precise but quick movement that made Ron gasp and his underwear dampen with his seed.

The blond man's face smirked.

"It obviously wasn't your first time kissing, Ron."

Ron went deep red and pushed Malfoy away.

"Bloody hell! Why did you do that for?"

Malfoy grinned.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?"

That answer only infuriated Ron more than before and noticed that although Malfoy was the same cold bastard as always he was beginning to see under his pureblood layer. Ron shook his head to throw away that thought and looked away to notice the entrance had open again.

"Let's go. I'm an Auror and it's my job to make sure everyone is okay."

"I'm the heir of the family. I can feel that Aurors already passed the labyrinth and made sure that everyone is well." Malfoy answered.

"When did you feel that?"

"When we were trapped in here. That's why I was so calm. I knew everyone else was safe," Malfoy answered calmly.

Ron sighed relieved.

"Can you feel Aiden? Professor Mather? I saw him running deep into the labyrinth where the flames were deeper."

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with Professor Mather's magic signature."

"He was with Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. He ran to where Professor Riddle was."

Malfoy hummed and closed his eyes only to open them again.

"They are at the Manor, if I'm correct in a room with a healer and my sister. If any of them was hurt my sister will make sure they have the best care."

Ron let a relieved breath out, unknowingly having held it.

"Even so, we should go. I don't know about you, Malfoy, but I would prefer to leave this damned place."

"Lucius." Ron stopped from his haste of moving away and turned to Malfoy puzzled. "It's Lucius. Or, if you prefer, you can call me by my middle name, Abraxas, but - by all means - don't call me Malfoy, Ron."

Ron wondered what the hell was going on with Malfoy.

"Ronald Xenophilius."

Malfoy nodded and pointed to the opposite direction Ron was going.

"This way is faster, Ron."

Ron hummed and let him point the way, but stayed at the least 5 steps apart, so the bastard wouldn't attempt something again. There was a small smirk at the corner of the bastard's face, as if he knew what Ron was thinking, but besides that, Malfoy didn't attempt anything or even talked to Ron, which Ron was happy about. Bloody hell, he would curse the bastard if he would even glance his way! What the hell had he been thinking?

"Here they come!"

Ron looked ahead as light appeared at the end to show the whole guests at the entrance, some were glaring at Ron, others were more nonchalant, there were even ones that were checking Ron up and down as if to check his worth. What is…? A brunette woman approached that Ron immediately saw the resemblance with Malfoy.

"Luciuz… arre you hurrt? Werre you burrnt? Hit?"

"I'm well, ma Mére." Malfoy answered nonchalantly but gallantly.

Ron walked away from the family moment and looked for the others, as if sensing his thoughts the crowd opened space for Luna, Neville, Diggory, Lily and Sevvie. Ron approached them at once.

"You're hurt…" Neville pointed out after Ron hugged Luna. Ron looked at him confused to see Neville take his wand out and force Ron to undress his dress robe and to raise his right arm horizontally. Ron's eyes grew at noticing the heavy burn he had there. No wonder his magic wasn't working correctly. It was probably working on keeping his arm in place. "Hold still."

"Are you sure you can…?" Ron started to ask but Neville had already started to enchant some healing spells.

Ron contained his moan of pain and kept still as Neville healed the most of the burns. Lord Potter approached and looked at the arm.

"Lord Potter… wha-?"

"Lord Abraxas called me when he managed to get out the labyrinth. Kathleen told me you ran deeper inside."

"I'm an Auror. It's what I do."

Lord Potter smiled.

"True. Miss Black said you saved her from the fire inside the labyrinth clearing. I take it that's how you got burnt. The fire on the walls, according to Miss Black, were really big."

"Wedding or not I couldn't let her be burnt there." Ron argued.

Lord Potter nodded with a smile and Malfoy approached with Lady Malfoy and a man that from the blond looks, silver eyes and the arm holding Lady Malfoy only could be Lord Malfoy.

"And in the name of the Malfoy family we'll thank you for your quick thinking." Lord Malfoy stated, bowing his head towards Ron. "If it wasn't for you this wedding would've turned into a funeral."

"I only did my job, sir." Ron answered, and wasn't he just sounding like Harry? Trying to minimize the worth of his acts than they actually were?

"Even so, thank you." Lord Malfoy said before turning to Lord Potter and nodded slightly.

Ron saw how Lord Potter's face, that had been calm, become rigid.

"And you muzt be Mlle Lune." Lady Malfoy stated with a smile.

"Yes, madam." Luna answered but she didn't even look at the Malfoys, her eyes on Ron's arm, Ron's dress robes on her arms.

Ron grabbed her hands with his free arm.

"Relax, sis. Aiden and I have strong skin, we don't die easily." Ron affirmed pointedly and calmly.

"How can I relax, Ronald Xenophilius Lune? Even now I saw Aiden and Riddle being carried inside a closed room. And now you show up like this… is the DM all over again!"

"Alick stop!" Ron ordered and Neville sopped mid-talking and Ron approached Luna hugging her. "Hush. I'm fine. We got way worse than this and always survived. And with the potions I took a couple years ago it's not like I can be easily beaten. Besides a little fire is nothing compared to what we've done! Hell in the DM I got attacked by brains, how can you compare fire to that?" Ron whispered to her hear soothingly and Luna sighed, relaxing into his embrace. "Don't worry!" he ordered and Luna smiled.

"I would love to see you try to say that to my twin." She argued and Ron made a face that made her laugh.

"May I see that, Ron?" Lord Potter asked, pointing to the arm and Ron approached, offering his arm and feeling a little self-conscious, suddenly, as he was only in his inner trousers, where not even half an hour ago he had come on.

Ron wasn't ashamed of his chest, mind you. Sure he had some nasty scars on his body from when he'd been attacked by brains and the Auror test, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being the only one half naked before all those purebloods.

As Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy looked at Ron's burnt skin, while Ron argued that he was fine, Lady Malfoy approached Luna and started to check the arm of Ron's dress robe.

"You are far from fine, Ron." Malfoy argued and Ron glared at him.

"A few more healing spells and a balm for the burn is all he needs." Neville pointed out.

"Are you a healer, Mr Neville?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm a waiter." Neville argued and Ron snickered at the look on Malfoy's face.

"Don't forget Herbology freak!" Ron stated.

"You took a mastery in Herbology?" Lord Malfoy asked and Neville nodded. "That explains it, you have basic healing classes in the Herbology Mastery criterions. Then maybe we could move inside to finish healing Ronald, see if his robes are still presentable and then continue with the wedding?"

Ron looked towards the man puzzled.

"You don't need to wait for me to continue with the wedding, you know?"

Lord Malfoy looked at Ron confused and Malfoy chuckled.

"He doesn't know, Father." Malfoy put in, before turning to Ron. "When you saved Narcissa you did more than that as you stayed in the marriage clearing." Ron tensed at the clearing name. "I didn't know that it was you and entered. The labyrinth had been previously magically… 'warned' that when I would enter it, the entrance to the clearing would close. So, when I entered, they closed, locking both of us inside. The entrance only would open after the sealing marriage kiss."

Ron tensed, going deep pale and eyes growing wide. He turned to Lord Potter, whom nodded affirmatively.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Lily Evans asked.

"That Ronald Lune is now Ronald Malfoy." Diggory whispered to the girl.

"You just have to be kidding me!" Ron managed to say at the least.

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p>*evil grin* poor, poor Ronny…<p>

~Isys

* * *

><p>I just wanted all the readers of Pet's War to know that is was not the lovely Isys fault that this story took so long to get out. I was given this about a month ago, I just got swamped with school. I hope I can be forgiven and that everyone enjoyed this chapter!<p>

~Spinka V


	3. Chapter II –Cowardry & Blessings–

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and 'Pet's Curse' fanfic by Isys Skeeter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **spinkavampire

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time Travel, Slash, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,952

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>**I**

**–Cowardry & Blessings–**

Wedding Day, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

Harry ran inside the labyrinth. Hell, Voldemort was hurt! His Tom was hurt! As he ran deep into the labyrinth he heard footsteps behind him, looking behind he saw Bellatrix. The once pureblood woman was now the crazy woman he had met in the future.

"You're certain it's him?" She asked as they ran.

"I know his voice, it's him!" Harry argued pointedly.

Bella hissed angrily.

"Who dared to hurt our Lord will regret it!"

Harry nodded coldly and looked ahead again.

"Aiden!" Harry looked to the side to the Lestrange family with Sirius. Rodolphus was looking at him confused, while keeping the fire away. "Where are you going? That's where the big fire is coming from!"

"Tom is there." Harry stopped to respond.

The three Lestranges tensed. Rodolphus turned to his parents.

"Father, please look after Sirius."

Lord Lestrange nodded.

"Just bring him back safely." Lord Lestrange stated as Lady Lestrange put a hand on Sirius shoulder.

"If we don't then the person whom hurt him is going to pay dearly!" Harry promised and started running with the other two behind him. Three months ago if someone would've told him he would end up in a labyrinth worried sick by his parents killer he would think them crazy, but… Voldemort had grown on him. He could be mad at the man… but he cared for him… and that was something he never thought possible of.

The three passed by Ron but Harry didn't stop or even acknowledge him. As strange as it sounded, Tom needed him. As they approached the place Voldemort had screamed from - Harry blowing walls at every dead end he found, making Rodolphus and Bella look at him surprised – Harry said;

"When we arrive, you two stay behind and hidden. Wait for the best moment!" he ordered, but didn't even look at them to make sure they had heard.

As they got closer, Harry felt Voldemort's magic. He was alive!

Harry stopped running and took a deep breath, approaching the small clearing where Voldemort was holding his right bloody arm to his chest, his wand in his left hand. Before Voldemort was the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

"Give up, Tom. You are in no way a match to me."

Voldemort laughed coldly.

"Do you think so weak of yourself to have to burn my wand arm in order to be able to defeat me?"

At once Dumbledore shot a spell that Voldemort moved away with a flick of his wrist, but even Harry could see how weak he was with his left hand.

"Give up, Tom. No one will come to help you. No one of yours men is brace and bashful enough to enter deeper into the Friendfire."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening his eyes and entered.

"Headmaster. Tom." Harry said casually, approaching Voldemort and looking at his burnt arm. "I thought you taught me to avoid getting my wand arm burned?" he asked ironically.

"Aiden, my boy, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry glanced at the man confused over his shoulder.

"I heard my family Lord scream in pain and came." He turned again to Voldemort. "Can you handle until we return? I could basic heal it, but I should keep my magic levels high enough."

"I can handle the waiting." Voldemort answered casually and Harry was sure that the man was puzzled.

"Now that I think of it…" Harry started, grabbing Voldemort's non-hurt-hand before turning to Dumbledore half-way, releasing Voldemort's hand again. "I don't remember seeing you at the welcoming ceremony, Headmaster. Why are you here?"

"Aiden, I would advise you to leave. This man is the Lord Voldemort you speak of."

Harry hummed turning fully towards Dumbledore and Dumbledore tensed, noticing the second wand on Harry's left hand, the hand Harry had used to grab Voldemort's hand.

"Still using that lie, I see. I take it that you also started the fire and hurt my Lord?"

"Aiden you don't under…"

"Bombarda!" Harry screamed raising his left hand with Voldemort's wand and a spell, as strong as his right one would be fired against Dumbledore whom had to dodge to avoid it. "Don't lie to me, sir. You almost caused my family to get hurt. Hell! You hurt my mentor and family Lord!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a patronizing look, which only infuriated Harry even more.

"Aiden, please, listen. This man isn't whom you think he is…"

Harry glared at the man before turning to Voldemort and dead on kiss him. Voldemort didn't even have time to react before Harry turned to Dumbledore again.

"Yep, still the same bastard who tutored and raised me."

"Wha-?" Dumbledore started stupefied.

"The same rough lips, the same hard chest, the same cinnamon breath, the same daisy toilet-water overpowering his natural intense male smell. Yep, this is still the same bastard who raised me. Not any other person who is personifying him. So, yeah, I know who this bastard is."

"I would prefer if you wouldn't insult me while attempting to save my skin, Aiden." Voldemort argued and Harry was sure he was amused at Harry's tactics.

Harry rolled his eyes and saw Dumbledore look at him thoughtfully.

"So that's why you refused… you aren't Tom's heir, you're his lover."

Harry laughed.

"How do people always assume we're lovers? I mean, you do try to kiss me a lot and I am your heir, but that doesn't make us lovers!" Harry ended with a pout. "Hell, I am even engaged!"

Dumbledore's eyes grew cold.

"Stop with this mascaraed this instant, Aiden."

Harry hummed.

"Tom is not my lover. I hate him. But what about you? You coward?" Harry asked pointedly, acting as much as a Gryffindor as he could. "Weren't you who made Gellert Grindelwald into the Dark Lord he was? Weren't you the coward who killed his own sister but couldn't admit it? Weren't you the one who sent the man you loved to jail so he wouldn't tell the truth?" Harry glared at Dumbledore. "HE TRUSTED YOU! HE LOVED YOU AND YOU COULDN'T FIGHT FAIR AND SQUAIR! BUT YOU NEEDED POWER AND AWAY TO DESTROY THE ONLY EVIDENCE OF WHAT YOU DID, SO YOU FOUGHT HIM AS THE COWARD YOU ARE, KNOWING HE WOULDN'T MANAGE TO FIGHT BACK! AND YOU CALL MY MENTOR A MONSTER? YOU ARE THE MONSTER!" Harry pointed to Voldemort who was looking at Harry wide-eyed at his outburst. "YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT HIM WITHOUT MAKING SURE HE CAN'T FIGHT BACK, CAN YOU? THAT SHOWS HOW MUCH OF A COWARD YOU ARE! FIGHT ME! I'M YOU'RE OPONNENT! YOU WANT TO FIGHT? THEN FIGHT ME, YOU BASTARD!"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he started attacking Harry. Harry wasn't stupid to think that his quickly lowering magic core could handle his attacks, but he never felt as alive as he fought the man he saw as a Grandfather. He knew he had hit a wound. He knew the Headmaster thought him a bashful Gryffindor. And Harry wanted him to think like that. And, like Harry expected, on the right moment, Rodolphus and Bellatrix attacked Dumbledore, who didn't have any other choice but to run.

"NO! HE'S MINE! COME BACK HERE YOU COWERD!" Harry shouted, Rodolphus stopping him from running after Dumbledore. Harry glanced at Voldemort and knew that the man was waiting as Harry screamed to be released and then, suddenly, Voldemort nodded. Harry stopped the act all together. "When did you realised I was being theatrical?" That made Rodolphus look at him wide eyed, still grabbing Harry's arms from behind.

Voldemort approached and his healed-hand picked up his wand from Harry.

"When you mentioned the magic levels. On a normal day you wouldn't even care about them… I have to say I'm impressed. I expected you to be the Gryffindor boy and only the Gryffindor boy, but you're more than that, aren't you, my Pet?" Voldemort asked, pocketing his wand and raising his hand to Harry's face.

Harry tapped the hand away, while releasing himself from Rodolphus.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" he threatened pointing one finger at Voldemort's face, before turning around and starting to walk the way he had come.

Harry didn't need to look to know that Voldemort smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my Pet. I wouldn't dream of it…"

**–PW–**

Harry was sitting on the bed as the healer healed Voldemort's burnt arm. His only problem was the low magic levels, so he had to wait for Voldemort to heal so Voldemort could lend him magic. The Aurors had found them as they walked back and had took them back at once to safely. They had interrogated them about who it had been but before anyone else could answer Harry had stated that in his hast to go save his mentor he hadn't quite catch the face of the other… besides he had a glamour on his face. The Aurors had accepted it and left them as Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked at Harry surprised. After the healer finally stopped the door opened to show Charlus and a woman that clearly had to be Lady Malfoy. The two entered with a set of dress robes in their hands.

"Lorrd Zlytherin, how do you feel?"

"Much better now that I can move my arm again." Voldemort stated calmly.

"Yourr drrezz robe had been unzavable so I requezted ourr houze elf to contact yourrz and it brrought you thiz drrez robe." Lady Malfoy stated offering Voldemort the dress robe the man had used during the concert.

Voldemort looked at it and nodded, dressing it up. Charlus approached Harry and Harry noticed it was his own dress robe that had been miraculously cleaned and saved from the burns during the fight. Charlus helped Harry to dress before rearranging his hair.

"Ron requested your presence downstairs." Charlus stated when he finalized.

Harry nodded.

"Did he say why? He wasn't hurt, was he?"

"Nothing that couldn't be healed quickly. But the reason why you're being needed is that your dear friend got himself locked with young Lucius Malfoy inside the marriage clearing."

Bellatrix choked amused while Rodolphus took a hand to his mouth to contain his chuckle. Harry frowned confused, turning towards Voldemort.

"What does that mean?"

"That means that Ronald is married to Lucius magically." Voldemort stated, approaching and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He must be calling for you, so you'll be his godfather on the law ceremony."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"That's for real? There's no way around? A divorce or something alike?"

"No, Aiden. There's no way around it." Voldemort argued pointedly.

"Don't worrry, Professeur Aiden. Jeune Ronald will be welcomed to ourr family and will feel fine in herre." Lady Malfoy stated with a strong French accent.

Harry snorted, only for Voldemort to squeeze his shoulder in warning.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but neither I nor Ron care about that. We care about love and equality. Your Son will never give either of both to my friend. I can't ever in any piece of mind bless this wedding."

There was a silence as the woman looked directly at Harry. It felt like hours, but was actually minutes, as the two looked at each other's eyes.

"Jeune Ronald mentioned that he juzt bought a comparrtilled houze with you, Professeur Aiden."

"It's true, my Lady."

"If my zon would courrt Jeune Ronald in the law it would take thrree yearrz. Would that make you blezz thiz wedding, Professeur Aiden? Jeune Ronald would live at the houze you two bought for the next thrree yearrz az Luciuz haz to courrt him and make Jeune Ronald feel loved and like an equal."

"And if Mr Lucius can't?" Harry asked pointedly.

"At the end of thrree yearrz if Jeune Ronald hadn't felt a thing for my zon and have yet to conzumate the marriage then we'll fill the divorrce paperrz."

Harry hummed. It was a better agreement than nothing.

"I accept it, my Lady. But only if Mr Lucius promising to not attempt or have any sexual relationship with Ron until the courting has finalized or until Ron sees him like an equal and a lover."

Lady Malfoy nodded her agreement and showed the way out the bedroom. Harry looked at Voldemort, who sent him a warning look and started to push Harry after Lady Malfoy. Charlus, Miss Malfoy – a brunette woman -, Bellatrix and Rodolphus followed them. Arriving downstairs, they went to the aisle on the living room where a freaked out Ron was with Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, four goblins, Lord Malfoy and Lord Black. Lady Malfoy walked to them and pulled the Malfoys apart telling them something and Harry was certain that it was about Harry's request. Charlus approached Ron and immediately rearranged his robes and whispered something on his ear. Ron's eyes grew and then he nodded, looking at Harry grateful.

–If you weren't my heir the Malfoys would have never agreed on such a disgraceful agreement, you know that, right?– Voldemort hissed coldly.

–I'll do it again whether I'm your heir or not.– Harry argued just as coldly.

Voldemort glared at Harry, who reciprocated the look.

–Why were you worried about me? I thought you hated me.– Voldemort asked instead. –You even said so to Dumbledore.–

Harry tensed. Right… him and that big mouth of his.

–You're my Lord of the family. Do I need any other excuse?–

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and Harry looked away towards the goblins and then to the Blacks. Lord Black was one of the ones that was looking down at Ron, he was even sneering at him.

–It's more than that, Aiden.–

–Can we talk about this later? Look at your school friend Black.–

Voldemort sent Harry a warning look but looked.

–So he doesn't like your friend, what about it?–

–My friend or a gay marriage?– Harry retorted angrily.

Voldemort hummed and looked at Black again with more attention.

–You got a good point. We'll talk about it later.– Voldemort warned Harry and walked away to Lady Walburga.

Harry took a deep breath and approached the Malfoys. Lucius bowed his head at Harry.

"Thank you, Professor Aiden, for your acceptance."

"I'll only accept after your vow, Mr Lucius." Harry retorted.

"As you wish, Professor." Lucius stated, bowing his head. "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will court Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter during 3 years. Along those three years I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will not try in any possible way to bed Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter. I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will court and treat Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter as an equal for the rest of our lives. If I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, won't manage in 3 years to make Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter love me back then I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will sign the divorce papers with one Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter. So mote it be."

"So Mote It Be." Charlus stated, approaching with Ron. Charlus pointed to the goblins. "Shall we, then?"

Lucius nodded and offered his arm to Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What the bloody hell you think I am? Some chick you met at the bar?"

Lucius palled, while Harry and Charlus snickered. A hand appeared on Ron's ante arm. Harry and Charlus turned to see Dorea.

"Dorea?" Charlus asked.

"If you don't mind, husband of mine, I'll walk with our nephew instead." Dorea argued to Charlus.

Charlus hummed and grabbed Ron's shoulder, squeezing it then he did the same with Harry's shoulder before he left the aisle and approached where Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Severus and Lily were. Harry looked to the Malfoys to see Lord Malfoy squeezing his own son's shoulder before leaving the aisle as well with his Daughter, Lucius offered his arm to his mother - as he had done previously with Ron - who took it. Dorea smiled at Harry and then walked with Ron and the Malfoys to the goblins. Voldemort approached Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him to be besides Ron's side while Narcissa walked with Lady Walburga to Lucius side. Dorea and Lady Malfoy staying behind their 'sons' and the same for Voldemort and Lady Walburga.

"Lady Genevieve Diona Malfoy, née Ambroise do you or do you not accept the marriage between your son Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter?" One of the goblins asked.

"I do." Lady Malfoy stated and left the aisle.

"Lady Dorea Faye Potter, née Black do you or do you not accept the marriage between your adopted nephew Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy? And do you accept that Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter takes the Malfoy surname?" another goblin asked and from the crest on his clothes Harry supposed he was the Potter's goblin account manager.

"I do." Dorea stated and left the aisle to where Charlus was who offered his arm to her.

"Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle do you in the name of the Slytherin family accept that your heir, Aiden Marcus Mather, blesses the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter?" the goblin that had the Slytherin crest on asked.

"I do." Voldemort said before squeezing Harry's shoulder and leaving the aisle.

"Lady Walburga Despina Black, née Black do you in the name of the Black family accept that your niece, Narcissa Vega Black, blesses the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter?" the goblin with the crest that Harry recognized as the Blacks asked.

"I do" and Lady Walburga left.

To everyone's admiration she approached Sirius and Rodolphus instead of Lord Black. Harry didn't need to understand 'pureblood' etiquette to know that Lady Walburga had just despised the Lord of the family.

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p>Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: <strong>www(doc)facebook(doc)comIsysSkeeterFanfiction  
><strong>


	4. Chapter III –Quite Contraire&Scares Me–

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Luna Skeeter and 'Pet's Curse' fanfic by Isys Luna Skeeter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **spinkavampire

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time Travel, Slash, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack, mpreg, different povs, mention of minor character death

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,911

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**–Quite The Contraire And That Scares Me–**

**_Lucius' POV_**

Lucius entered the labyrinth having to avoid several traps, one of them being Rodolphus'. His friend could be quite deadly when he wanted… and finally arrived at the wedding clearing. He could clearly see inside without problems. Narcissa was looking around with a bored look and Lucius sighed.

"Narcissa." The witch looked his way and approached, looking at him with a questioning look. "Do you want me to enter? Or do I get lost?"

Narcissa frowned.

"It's your labyrinth, you can't get lost."

"No…" Lucius conceded, "But I want to."

There was a silence as she assimilated the news.

"Who is it?"

"Apparently his name is Ronald Lune - your guest if I might add - and I had seen him before at the Ministry."

"Our parents won't approve if you lose me for a Colonist with no family name."

Lucius hummed and started to enter when Narcissa smirked and shook her head.

"Get lost." She ordered and Lucius smiled, nodding. Suddenly, there was fire everywhere before he could even have time to react. "AHHHHHHH!" Lucius looked to see Narcissa's dress robes in flames.

Lucius' eyes grew and was about to enter when…

"Aguamenti!" Lucius stopped to see, between the flames that hid him from the clearing, Ronald Lune enter and go check Narcissa. "Are you well, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." Narcissa stated, trying to regain her composure, but Lucius knew she was still scared. "What happened?"

"Arson, Miss." Ronald answered.

Lucius took a deep breath, vowing to make the person pay.

"Death Eaters?"

"No, Miss. Death Eaters wouldn't attack their own leader." Ronald affirmed and Lucius couldn't help the smirk. This wizard really was one of a kind.

"The guests?"

"I took out as much as I could… but there must be others." Besides smart, brave…

"Thank you." Narcissa said with a bow of her head.

"It's my job, Miss." Lucius hummed to himself. So Ronald was an Auror…

"Not today, it isn't."

Lucius looked at the fire as it deepened, Ronald seemed to think the same.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you really need to leave."

Lucius saw as Narcissa looked directly at him in thought.

"You're right. This is no place for a woman." The young witch stated, for Ronald it was a simple affirmation, to Lucius - that knew the teen - it was a pointedly affirmation. No place for a woman, because it was for two men. Lucius watched as Narcissa took his family bracelet and gave it to Ronald. "As a thank you for helping me. Now how do we leave?"

Ronald seemed not to understand the bracelet meaning and limited to save it in his pocket.

"Portkey, I'll need a…" Lucius eyes grew as Narcissa took her family quill - that she was going to use to sign the wedding - out. Ronald could do a portkey? "Portus!"

Lucius' eyes grew wider as she disappeared. A very complicated spell done as if it was a simple first year spell…

Lucius frowned as he saw Ronald's arm get burnt and he doesn't even react as he tried to erase the fire… he was getting burnt… and couldn't do magic… and didn't even realize why? What had been the spell he had used for water?

Lucius entered the clearing.

"Aguamenti!" and to his luck, it worked. Lucius couldn't take the proud look from his face at actually managing that spell at the first try. "What kind of protector are you if you can't even erase fire?"

Ronald huffed… he actually huffed! As more strange as it seemed, he got more attracted to Ronald by the minute. Which was a good thing as now there wasn't a way out.

**–PW–**

**_Voldemort's POV_**

Voldemort approached Walburga and the witch bowed her head at once.

"Walburga, trade with Orion."

"May I wonder why, my Lord?" the witch dared to ask.

Voldemort nodded as she walked with him to the aisle again.

"Your husband has yet to tell your Son that he is in an arranged marriage and he's thinking of refusing your Son from the family and of forcing Bellatrix to marry Rodolphus instead."

Walburga's lips narrowed but it was all she showed as a reaction. They approached Orion and young Narcissa and Walburga turned to her husband.

"I'm the Lady of the family. I'll take it from here."

"Walburga, I'm the Lord of the Black family. I still have more power than you."

Walburga narrowed her eyes, then she smiled sweetly.

"It was a request from Lord Slytherin."

Voldemort saw amused as Orion tensed slightly and looked at him, then nodded and left.

**–PW–**

**_Sirius' POV_**

Sirius looked surprised as Mother approached him and Rodolphus - Rodolphus offered his arm to her, that she took with a smile - instead of approaching his Father. Mother always was with Father… Mother put her free hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Look, my son. In a few years it will be Rodolphus and you in there instead."

Sirius' eyes grew and looked to the law ceremony, to Mother and, then, to Rodolphus - who was looking to the wedding with a longing look.

"Bu…?"

"Hush and look."

Sirius looked to see Cousin Narcissa pick something from Ronald Lune's pocket and put it on his wedding arm.

"With this Malfoy family's jewellery I bless your marriage with Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

Sirius saw as Ron looked at the bracelet with wide eyes. Professor Mather took Narcissa's place between the two grooms and picked up Ron's hand taking a ring he hand on his hand and turned to Lucius.

"With this Wedding Ring I bless your marriage with Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter." Mather stated, putting the ring on Lucius wedding hand, on his ring finger and as the ring entered it grew to adjust to Lucius finger size.

Sirius looked at the Potters with their arms interlocked, who stood by Mather's friends' side, then to Rodolphus and then to the grooms… he couldn't help but picture himself in Ronald's place, Rodolphus in Lucius, probably Cousin Bella in Narcissa's place and James in Mather's place… no wonder Rodolphus was so nice to him! No wonder that…

Sirius turned around and ran.

**–PW–**

**_Rodolphus' POV_**

Rodolphus frowned at seeing Sirius run. Lady Walburga release his arm.

"Go." She whispered, before approaching Alexander and Bellatrix.

Rodolphus ran after Sirius immediately. It wasn't difficult to find him. He already knew all the hiding places from his fiancé.

"Sirius…"

"Go away!"

Rodolphus sighed at hearing the tears in the boy's voice. He approached him, turned him around and kneeled on the grass, hugging him.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't need to stay! I get it! You're only here because of some damn contract our parents forced us to. You don't need to pretend you care anymore. You…"

Rodolphus sighed, moved back just enough, grabbing the 13 years old wizard's face and kissed him full on the lips for the first time. When Rodolphus moved back Sirius was looking at him wide eyed, but he had finally shut up.

"I'm not here because of the contract. The contract exists because I'm here. I was proposed to wed Bellatrix and refused. It was on the day we officially met… remember when I taught you to enjoy pureblood parties?" Sirius nodded. "I got hooked on you because of your smile. So when the time came, I asked your Grandfather for you. I'm courting you because I want you to feel for me the same that I feel for you. Even if you end up a cry baby I don't care; I love you, Sirius. And every day I love you more. You once asked why I hate your Father… it's because he doesn't approve of us. He's doing everything he can to make me leave you. But I'll only leave you if you ask it of me."

Rodolphus smirked when Sirius closed his eyes and let his face fell on Rodolphus' shoulder crying into it. For a few moments he had been afraid Sirius would still send him away, but Sirius hadn't.

"I'm no cry baby…" Sirius hiccupped and Rodolphus couldn't help the chuckle.

"Of course not, my pup." He patronized his fiancé.

Rodolphus looked up at hearing movement to see his Mother following them, she looked at Sirius and smiled sadly. She approached, took her handkerchief out, moved Sirius away from Rodolphus and cleaned his face.

"There, there, big boy. I know weddings are stressful days, but what would your friends say if they saw you?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Alexa."

"Mother." Mother looked at Rodolphus as he stood and cleaned the grass away. "Lady Walburga just told Sirius that one day it would be us… Sirius didn't know yet."

"Oh…" Mother turned again to Sirius and smiled at him. "Don't worry, silly boy. Rodolphus is the best choice you could have got. He doesn't shut up about you. Sirius this, Sirius that… he is so crazy about you that Rabastan vowed that if he wouldn't shut up you would start to think he's a stalker." Rodolphus went deep red. "Trust me in this. Rodolphus is a good bet as a groom."

"Okay, I think he got the memo, Mother." Rodolphus stated before she would say something too incriminatory.

"He even sleeps with a drawing you made under his pillow. You know that one you made of the two as a happy family that has written _'To Roddy, Love Sirius'_?"

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"MOTHER!" Rodolphus hissed deep red, he was so taking the drawing from under his pillow!

Mother winked at Sirius.

"Trust me, Sirius. If many grooms where like him; there wouldn't be unhappy marriages."

"Very well, that's enough!" Rodolphus grabbed Sirius and started to pull him as Sirius and his mother laughed at his account. "And she's lying about the drawing under the pillow part."

Sirius grinned, but didn't answer.

**–PW–**

**_Harry's POV_**

Harry approached Severus, Lily and Mariah. He was glad that they would now have dinner as his body wouldn't handle dancing right now. Harry looked back way towards Ron as he stood by Lucius' side being forced to wait as people wished them congratulations. If it wasn't for Ron, Harry would excuse himself and leave. Lady Malfoy was talking with Luna while Lady Walburga was talking with Neville and Bellatrix.

"Are you well?" Harry looked at Mariah and shook his head. "Do you need a healer?"

"I just need to sit and relax with enough time for my magic to regrow."

"Oh…" Mariah started to look around for a chair.

"I'll be right back." Severus stated, before disappearing.

Harry started to feel groggy and then a hand grabbed his shoulder, followed by welcoming dark magic.

"The blessing magic was too much for you." A voice hissed. "Miss Mariah, warn Lord and Lady Malfoy that Aiden needs to sit or he'll pass out."

"I…"

"You want to be a good future wife? Then start acting like one!" the voice hissed.

There was a huff and then the sound of someone walking away.

"Please don't fight…" Harry requested, groggily. Even with the overpowering blissful magic he was still so weak…

"Don't worry, my Pet, everything will end up all right." The male voice, that previously was hissing, stated comfortably. "I'll always be here for you. Whether you hate me or not."

'Hate?' Harry's mind asked, confused. "I don't hate you." He retorted. "Quite the contraire and that scares me." He tried to explain and then they heard:

"Please let's move to the tables. Most of us were attacked by the fire, let's sit while having dinner and regrew our energies for the dance."

Harry felt himself being pulled and let himself go.

"You don't ever need to be scared of me, my Pet." The hissing voice stated against his ear. "You are the only person I'll ever see as an equal."

Harry hummed and was pulled to a chair that he sat on.

"Is Aiden all right?" a male voice asked.

"Used too much magic. Don't worry, young Ronald, your friend will be fine in time for the speeches."

"Does Aiden need a potion or…?"

"If he doesn't regrow enough magic in a few minutes then I'll request my house elf to bring us one." The male voice stated. "And let me congratulate you and Lucius, may you count many and be blessed with many. I can't wait to see Aiden in your place."

"Count many and be blessed with many? Isn't that the same?" the female voice made something in Harry's mind scream mother.

"It's an expression, Miss Evans." A woman stated by Harry's side. The opposite side of the male overpowering magic's voice. "Count many years and be blessed with many children."

Harry looked groggily to the side to see a red haired go deep red and choke on his own breath as the blond man at his side wore an amused smirk.

"Thank you, Lord Slytherin." the blond man stated, accordingly. "I sure hope to make Ron happy with a happy house filled with children."

"Bu…" the dark-red haired girl - that Harry's confused mind couldn't comprehend how she could be his mother - started. She was sitting by the woman at his side and a boy his mind recognised as son. "They're two men. How is that even possible?"

"You're muggle raised, am I right?" the blond wizard asked and dark-red haired girl nodded. "Male marriages are accepted in the Wizardry World because it is possible, thanks to the magic, to get pregnant. Normally, also, thanks to the aid of healers. There is also female marriages, but it is not as common."

"Why is that?" the man at Harry's side coughed and the girl blushed. "May I wonder why that is, sir?" the girl recapitulated.

The blond man smiled.

"Of course, Miss Evans. Well you see it's because…."

"Woman are still seen like dirt in the Magical World, ma'am." Harry answered. "Most purebloods don't see witches as powerful. But from the little I know off my mother, I can tell you that she was one of the most powerful witches of her era." Harry answered looking at Lily directly in her green eyes, so alike his own.

Lily looked back and then nodded.

"Thank you for your honest answer, Professor Mather."

Harry nodded briefly and looked down, pained. Right, she wasn't his mother yet.

"I want none of that." Harry glanced at Ron surprised, as the food appeared on the table. Ron refusing food? "Lily Evans, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Today you're Lily, I'm Ron, he's Aiden, she's Kitty Luna and he's Alick." Ron stated pointedly and Lily blushed slightly. Harry couldn't help but notice they had the same blush. "Do you understand, Lily?"

"Yes… Ron."

Harry turned to Voldemort at his side, between him and Ron.

"You can stop now." He whispered while serving himself.

"You still aren't magically restored." Voldemort argued.

"You just used a good part of your magic. If you keep lending magic you'll use all of it!" Harry retorted.

Then Harry regretted it as suddenly the warm overpowering magic disappeared completely.

**–PW–**

**_Severus' POV_**

Severus looked at the way Father looked at Lily. Everyone was always stating how much he looked like a Potter, but… there were smiles, features expressions, the eyes and even the mouth and nose that wasn't nothing like the Potters. Severus glanced at Lily, the same smile, the same blush, the same awkwardness. The eyes… the nose, the lips… the same lips and nose that Severus had blood inherited.

Severus' eyes grew and he turned to Great Uncle by his and Lily's side. The wizard rose a hand to his mouth and made the worldwide known sign of silence.

Severus turned to Marvolo, the man that Father hated… didn't father's parents die in the war? When he was a baby? And he hated Marvolo? Bloody Hell! Marvolo was Aiden's parents' murderer.

Severus waited for the dance to finally start to ask Father if he could walk with him to the washroom. As soon as they arrived Severus turned to Aiden.

"Lily Evans." Aiden raised an eyebrow puzzled. "Or should I say Lily Potter?"

Father looked at him in silence and then smiled, kneeling to adjust Severus's dress robes.

"I knew you would find out eventually."

"So, she's what? My Gran?" Aiden nodded. "Who else knows?"

"About Lily? Charlus found out when he saw her the first time."

"And about the time…" Severus started but not quite managed to finish it, as if saying it out loud would make it more real.

"Tom, Charlus, Dorea and now you." Aiden answered. "Tom thinks that I'm a few dynasties ahead though. I don't want him to know the whole truth."

Severus nodded, understanding.

"Are you ever going back? And whom am I from your backstories?"

"I'm never going back. I decided to stay when I took you in. It was then I decided to change my past, your future. And you're the Dungeons Bat, the Potions Professor. The one who hates me because of what my father did to you."

"A son shouldn't pay for the debts of his own father." Severus stated and Aiden smiled proudly, nodding. "Ron and the others?"

"All from my time."

"And… Ginny?"

Aiden tensed.

"She will die before I go to Hogwarts… I think we both know who would want to change the future by making sure that her and my other ex-girlfriend Cho were dead before they could meet me."

"Marvolo."

**(TBC)**


	5. Chapter IV –Not Good Enough–

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Luna Skeeter and 'Pet's Curse' fanfic by Isys Luna Skeeter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **spinkavampire

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time Travel, Slash, marriage proposal, parent-in-law introduction, pov changes

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,903

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**–Not Good Enough–**

Wedding Night, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

Voldemort looked at Aiden as he danced with Mariah Diggory. He was awkward and seemed like he needed a few dancing classes. He should speak with Aiden about that, but at least he was dancing. Voldemort turned to the side where Ronald was. The wizard had danced the first dance as it was mandatory and then had stopped dancing all together. Lucius had seemed quite amused about it, even though he had been stepped on. When Voldemort looked for Lucius, he found him dancing with his _sister-in-law_,Kathleen Lune. Voldemort sighed and approached the Potters.

"Lord Tom." Charlus acknowledged with a bow of his head.

"Lord Charlus, Lady Dorea." Voldemort acknowledged back, nodding his head at Lady Dorea accordingly.

"Forgot to bring a date?" Lady Dorea asked.

"No, madam. Simply didn't find anyone to bring with me," Voldemort retorted. "I was wondering; have you ever given the four colonists dancing classes?"

Dora shook her head.

"They said they knew the basics for what they were going to dance. Ron even said he wouldn't dance at all."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to add dancing classes to their curriculum, don't you think, Lady Dorea?"

"It seemz like a wondervull thing. A Malfoy needz to know how to danze." Lady Genevieve stated, approaching with Voldemort's old school colleague and her husband Lord Abraxas Malfoy, their arms interlocked.

"Not all of them need classes. Young Alick seems to know enough." Lord Charlus argued and pointed to Neville and Bellatrix.

Voldemort hummed, Neville did seem like a good enough dancer, which would win him points with the Blacks. Voldemort saw Cygnus by the side looking to the two in silence. Bellatrix, normally a tense, stoic witch like the pureblood (unless when she was with him learning dark magic) , was free and laughing at something Neville had told her. From their first date, where the two had almost practically strangled each other's necks to this in two weeks… Aiden had been right by joining them.

"What if I make a dance period every Saturday afternoon and Lady Dorea and Lady Genevieve came to help me teach the students?" Voldemort asked. "Aiden and Young Ronald would came to learn as well."

"Zeems like a good idea. Of courze, my zon Luciuz would came az well and he and Jeune Ronald would be the example for the children." Lady Genevieve stated. "What do you think, Abraxaz?"

"As long as Ronald learns how to be the heir of the family. Lord Charlus, could you talk with the Head Auror so Ronald can have the Saturdays afternoon off?"

"But of course. And maybe the Sundays as well so he may be taught in etiquette. He was taught in a house filled with children and during the war, after all. Pureblood etiquette was the last thing he and the others needed to know."

"Ronald iz ztaying at your houze fo' now, izn't he Lady Dorrea?" Lady Genevieve asked and Lady Dorea nodded. "Then I could go to your houze every Zunday afternoon and we'll teach him together. It'z a known environment and would be eazier fo' him until Luciuz finalizez his courting."

**–PW–**

Harry took the kids back to school and directly to Madam Pomfrey. At once the stern healer looked them over, making sure the kids hadn't been hurt in any possible way.

"You should have contacted me at once, Mather!"

Harry limited to hum and sat on the bed next to Severus, leaning against the wall. He felt weak and ill. Harry opened his eyes when the doors opened to show a smiling Dumbledore.

–Oh no… not now…–

Severus looked at Harry and then towards Dumbledore, before standing and putting himself before Harry. Not for the first time Harry felt proud of his son for his quick thinking. Harry's magic was too weak, by sheltering Harry with his own body Severus was forcing Dumbledore to think that it was Severus and not Harry.

"Headmaster."

"Young Severus. Is everyone all right? I've heard what happened at the marriage ceremony."

"News passes quickly…" Harry hummed, siting better only to regret it at once, feeling himself fluctuate, only for Severus to grab him.

"Mather…" Madam Pomfrey approached Harry at once, forcing him to lay down. "Your Lord should have…"

"My Lord was attacked and could not lend me magic, Madam Pomfrey." Harry reprimanded the stern woman. "And I'm fine, just check the children first." No… not before the Headmaster…

"You're far from fine." The woman reprimanded.

"Poppy…" Harry and Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore. "The will to never show a weakness is taught from his Lord and tutor. The will to protect the others above any one is inherited from his parents, who I'm sure he looked up to."

"Mother." Severus put in. Dumbledore looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It was his Mother who was the kind soul."

"Are you sure, young Severus?"

"My Grandfather was a bully… I'm certain."

Harry grabbed Severus's arm in warning and pulled him to sit by his side.

"He changed. He grew up." Harry argued while squeezing Severus' hand to advise him to be quiet.

"Of course he did." Dumbledore smiled amused. "I'm sure your younger self took a bit after him."

Harry sneered.

"I was raised by muggle-hating-magic-people who every day reminded me how much they hated the ground I walked on. That I wasn't any better than the dirt under their shoes."

"Maybe this isn't the best talk before children."

"Oh no, Headmaster. It is the best." Harry argued coldly. "Everyone needs to learn that Planet Earth is no Sun and Roses Wonderland."

"Aiden…" Dumbledore started trying to will him to be quite with his magic.

Harry felt himself go weaker and had to close his eyes to keep the headache at bay.

"Albus that is enough." Madam Pomfrey hissed and when Harry's eyes reopen there was a potion under his nose. "Drink this before you die on me, Professor."

"I'm not going to…" Harry started to argue.

"Father, please…"

Harry stopped and looked at Severus' pleading look and sighed, grabbing the cup, drinking the potion inside and pulling Severus into a hug.

**–PW–**

Voldemort entered the infirmary to find Aiden sleeping on Severus's shoulder as Madam Pomfrey was taking care of Young Lestrange.

"Poppy." The woman looked up at him and then back to the boy, finishing up. "How is everyone?"

"Everyone is well enough. A little scared more than anything. That is my report to the Headmaster and the Lords."

"The Malfoy's already stated they would pay any medical bills needed." Voldemort stated, approaching Aiden and helping Severus release himself from his Father.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Voldemort questioned, looking at the muggleborn. He was far from in the mood to be socializing.

"When you started tutoring Professor Mather you took him in?"

Voldemort looked at her puzzled, only to find all the children looking at him hopeful.

–They abused Father.– Severus whispered.

"I bought a house and Aiden moved in with me." Voldemort answered and nodded barely in a move to Severus saying thanks.

"That's good to know." Madam Pomfrey affirmed and pulled Voldemort to the bed next to Aiden's. "I would dread to know that my old classmate had watched on as his student was being mistreated by muggles."

"You know me, Poppy. Have a soft spot for abuse by muggles."

"Yes… I know, Tom." The stern witch said and started checking Voldemort over. "You should have called me at once."

"I've lent magic to Aiden… he forced me to stop."

"He's done well or you would've drained yourself." Poppy argued. "From now on: call me. I don't care the reasons. Aiden is my patient."

Voldemort hummed and looked at Aiden on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"How bad is he?"

"He's loosening control over the disease quicker than I feared. He's…"

"Worsening." Voldemort finished coldly.

"The Headmaster was here, Marvolo." Severus pointed out.

"What did he want?" Voldemort hissed.

"He found out about the attack." Madam Pomfrey explained. "I had to force him out or he wouldn't leave Mather alone."

Voldemort hissed, he was going to kill that bastard!

"What did he want?"

"It was Father's job to make sure we weren't hurt." Severus answered.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Poppy."

"Yes?"

"Is any of the students hurt?"

"I don't see any burns or anything of the like in the children. I'm keeping them because of the scare and because of how their magic reacted to it."

"So is there a reason for the Headmaster to blame Professor Mather for what happened to them?"

"He is only responsible for them physically. What happened is nothing he could have prevented. Unless, the parents blame him for their children's emotional status then there's nothing the Headmaster can do in this case." Poppy answered. "And, I will add all this to my reports."

Voldemort nodded and looked to his right arm that Madam Pomfrey was checking.

"I was already healed."

"Not completely. Just enough so your magic didn't feel compelled to sustain it. So, Mister, you're staying here until I say so."

"I have better things to do than sleep in the infirmary."

Madam Pomfrey hummed amused.

"I can see where Mather inherited his fear for healers…" Voldemort glared at her taunt. "You're staying, Mister." She threatened. "Besides someone has to keep Mather in bed in case he awakes and tries to escape…"

**–PW–**

Neville took Bellatrix to Grimmauld Place's front door and, after kissing her hand, got ready to leave, but he was called back.

"Alexander." Neville stopped and turned to see Narcissa next to Bellatrix. "Father wants to speak with you."

Neville nodded and followed the witches inside. It was odd how he and Bellatrix connected. It was like they were meant to know each other. Bellatrix wasn't the usual witch from this time. Yes, she was a stoic pureblood witch but she was also a fighter who could take care of herself. And Neville knew, as they had already fought each other… after that time, Lady Dorea had forbidden them to have wands when meeting each other. To think, this witch was supposed to be his parents' curser. It was amusing how it had been their fight that had provoked them to look at each other more than in the hateful way…

The three entered the living room where the Black Lord was arguing with a man that Neville had been introduced at the wedding to as Cygnus Black, Bellatrix's father. Narcissa coughed and the two Black men stopped, looking at them.

"Mr Neville." Mr Black said, standing. "Come sit," the wizard said, offering the couch and Neville bowed his head thankfully. "I spoke with Lord Charlus earlier and he informed me that you only found out about the meaning of taking my daughter Bellatrix with you to the wedding after she invited you."

"Yes, sir."

"And I ask of you that if you had known would you still take her?"

Neville looked towards Bellatrix to see that she had closed the door, leaving him alone with the Black patriarchs.

"Yes, sir. I would still take Bellatrix with me."

"So you understand why I want to speak with you?"

"I do, sir."

Cygnus nodded and looked at his family Lord who seemed like he swallowed a lemon, before returning to Neville. Neville wondered how much the Black Lord hated him.

"Does your family have any inheritance?"

"In the Colonies there weren't lordships. But my family inherited from the Longbottoms and the Garwins." Neville explained and Cygnus hummed impressed. Neville took a necklace, where he had a ring, from his neck. "My Gran gave this to me when I turned 18."

Cygnus offered his hand and Neville gave him the necklace.

"The Garwin only had one daughter… were you taught in the lordship ways?"

"No, sir."

"That's not an issue. Once if it proven your blood inheritance Lord Garwin will make sure you are taught everything you need to know."

"May I?" Lord Black asked and Cygnus offered him the necklace with the family ring. "You only have this ring, Mr Neville?"

"My father and Mother were still alive when I left. Crazy but alive."

Lord Black nodded.

"Of course. Your Mother kept the family inheritance. Until her death she keeps the ladyship inheritance. I take it, this was the one that came from your Mother side." Neville nodded. "So your Mother was the heiress of the Garwin family and your Father the Longbottom family."

"Yes, sir."

"Obviously the family name was lost in the pass of time. But it tends to happen." Cygnus said. "You stated at the wedding that you're a waiter with a Herbology Mastery, what else do you have for yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"My daughter obviously has chosen you. For my daughter to choose you means that you are powerful enough to get her attention. There had only been one man before to do that and he had already declared in not so many words that there is someone else." Cygnus pointed to Lord Black. "My brother-in-law needs more persuading than 'my daughter wants you' in order to accept you."

"I bought a café with Professor Mather. Kathleen Lune and I take care of the café, but have yet to open. Bellatrix has been a great help about what to buy and where it is cheaper to get stuff. Professor Mather, Auror Lune… I mean Auror Malfoy, and I had bought a house in Surrey and we are still making the changes to the house in order to move in. I came to England with no family state, so everything I have of value in my procession is that ring."

"So, the only thing you have in your good graces is that Bellatrix accepts you." Lord Black hissed coldly.

Neville narrowed his eyes.

"I am a pureblood, am possibly the heir of the Garwin family where is that nothing at all, Lord Black?" Neville argued coldly.

Lord Black glared at Neville before turning to Cygnus Black.

"I told you he was as insubordinate as the Professor is."

"And I told you, better keep your impressions of the Professor to yourself. Lord Slytherin won't find it lightly that you mistreat his heir."

Lord Black huffed coldly.

"Bellatrix deserves better than a lowly waiter."

Neville hummed and stood, bringing the Blacks' attention back to him.

"I can't force you accept me, Lord Black. But I'm not leaving my job or anything else for you to start to like me. Bellatrix got interested in me because of my parents 'disease'. It isn't my fault that my parents were targeted when I was an infant, which stopped me from learning from my parents. I spent all my youth not being good enough to my Gran because I wasn't my father. If it wasn't for Aiden, I wouldn't be the man I am today. If Aiden wants to open a café, I'll happily open one. Even if I only add a more floristic quality, I'll do it for Aiden. If I'm not good enough for you… so be it. I won't do what I've always did for my Gran. Never again." Neville bowed his head in respect for Cygnus Black and then left the room. Bellatrix and Narcissa were there against the wall, looking at him in expectation. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm sorry, but apparently I'm a lowly waiter with no rights at all. I'm undeserving of you."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed coldly. Neville bowed his head at Narcissa, who sent him an apologetic look and then he descended the stairs.

**–PW–**

"Bell…" Cissy warned but Bella had none of it and entered the living room angry.

"Uncle!" she hissed coldly.

Father stood and grabbed something form her Uncle's hand and put it on Bella's hand. Bella frowned, puzzled and angry, and looked down to see Alick's necklace. Bella looked to her Father confused. Father grabbed the necklace, took the ring from the chain and then grabbed Bella's hand putting it on her ring finger.

"Cygnus." Uncle Orion warned.

Father glared at her Uncle before turning to Bella.

"Your Uncle may be the Lord of the family, but I'm still your Father. I've never seen someone speak up to a Black and still expect respect. You really have someone at your level. Now hurry up before your man leaves the Black estate. Tell him that tomorrow you, Cissy and your Mother will visit his café and get it up and running in no time."

Bella smiled and looked at her Uncle, who was openly glaring at her Father, before running out the room and down the stairs, catching Alick as he was about to close the door. Alick looked at her confused and Bella smiled showing her hand. Alick's eyes grew, Bella approached to do for the first time what she'd been wanting to do in a long time – and kissed him on the lips.

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p>Next Chapter's name: The Real Lover<p>

* * *

><p>Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: <strong>www(doc)facebook(doc)comgroups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	6. Chapter V –The Real Lover–

**Spoilers**: 'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Luna Skeeter and 'Pet's Curse' fanfic by Isys Luna Skeeter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta**: none

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE

**Warnings in this chapter**: Time Travel, Slash, disease deterioration

**Nr words in this chapter**: 2,979

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

**–The Real Lover–**

Sunday, 30 January, 1972

"So… let me get this straight: Lord Black refused you as the husband of Bellatrix and then suddenly when you were leaving she appeared with your family jewel on her finger and… kissed you?" Ron asked.

Neville nodded and Harry clapped him on the back.

"Well, Neville, as long as that makes you happy." Harry stated and Neville grinned.

"He was badmouthing you and Riddle." He added and Harry raised a confused eyebrow. "Lord Black. I think he forgot I was in the room."

"Did he?" Dorea asked and Neville nodded. "I wonder what my Cousin would think if Lord Riddle found out…"

"Aunt…." Harry started warningly.

"Grandmother." She amended. "I have the right to be called accordingly when we're alone."

Harry sighed.

"Grandmother, if you tell Tom he'll…"

"It's in his right to get angry." She argued and turned towards Neville. "You have yet to tell me your family name."

"My Father is Frank Riley Longbottom."

"I know Frank. Met him at the Ministry. Fine young lad." Charlus stated approvingly.

"My Mother is Alice Sophie Longbottom, née Garwin."

"She is James' colleague." Harry put in.

"I don't know Young Alice, but I know the Garwins. I'll speak with Lord Reid. Like Lord Orion pinpointed; the Garwins only have your Mother what makes you the solely heir." Neville opened his mouth to argue but Charlus smiled. "It's in your right to take a claim in your inheritance. You now that we're at it, what are your biological names?"  
>"Neville Frank Longbottom."<p>

Charlus turned towards the others.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron answered. "The six son of Arthur Noah Weasley and Molly Ann Weasley, née Prewett. Bill, my older Brother, is supposed to birth this year."

"Weasley…" Dorea hummed. "Yes, I've heard how they broke up the marriage contract with the Malfoys…"

"Irony that I was the one who incentives my father to create the family feudo between our families and then get married to Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

Charlus hummed.

"It was supped to happen anyway. And you Kathleen?"

"Luna Galatea Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Aeolus Lovegood and Cassandra Svana Lovegood, née Petrova."

"Xenophilius… I've met him, you kind of remind me of him." Charlus admitted, thoughtfully. "Don't know much of Cassandra though, but with that names… she's Russian right?"

Luna nodded.

"Yes, she was. She died when I was really young."

Charlus hummed while putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort, before turning towards Harry, not ever realising Luna.

"What about you?"

Harry sighed.

"Harry James Potter."

Charlus' eyes grew.

"So literally James named you after me and himself."

Harry shrugged.

"I suppose." Harry hummed before turning towards Neville. "So when are you two actually thinking of doing it?"

"We hadn't had time to talk about it, but will most likely be on a holiday. I don't want to have to ask Professor Dumbledore for permission to have people attend it."

"I don't understand one thing." Ron pointed out. "How can it be that I don't have to work today and there aren't classes today?"

"Lord Riddle and Professor Dumbledore were called to the Wizengamot. As I'm your adoptive uncle and Lord Abraxas was at the wedding none of us are allowed to go in order to vote. Besides Head Auror Thames contacted me personally to contact you to congratulate you for your quick thinking at the wedding and, as you were married yesterday, you'll have a leave for a week."

Ron groaned, his upper body moving forward as he put his head on his knees.

"Don't remind me…" he pleaded. "I had almost forgotten that… accident!"

Harry approached and grabbed Ron's shoulder in support. Malfoy should have warned Ron of the consequences.

"I fail to see your problem, Ron. Lucius Malfoy is a fine young wizard." Dorea stated.

Harry hissed coldly.

"Yeah… if you're interested in a loveless marriage, Grandmother! I know that you were taught differently but from where we came love is essential in a happy marriage."

"They're married now, Ron has to accept it."

"No, he doesn't. Malfoy has to court Ron for three years, if he can't make Ron love him then Ron will be given the divorce."

"That's an outrage! Why did the Malfoys accept such a disgraceful agreement?" Dorea asked, livid.

"Because it was the only reason I would bless the marriage. And because Tom was next to me." Harry hissed coldly. "And, Grandmother, I would have picked Ron and moved away if they hadn't proposed it themselves in order to placate me."

"Harry, you need to understand that…"

"NO! You need to understand that I'm no pureblood. I'm a halfblood, my mother was a filthy mudblood and I was raised by her 'perfect' normal family. I don't follow the pureblood etiquette way and neither does my friends. If we're forced to change our ways of seeing the world we'll just move away and let Voldemort kill my parents and Bellatrix wed Rodolphus and they both torture the Longbottoms to madness." Dorea gasped. "Or do you think we hate people randomly? We know what they are capable of. Bellatrix and Rodolphus will be forced to wed and will never have children. Is that what you want for the four of us? To force us to wed people we don't like and to live a loveless life?"

"That is enough, Aiden!" Charlus warned and Harry huffed, crossing his arms. "I understand your point of view, Harry, that's why I've been refusing all the marriage proposals to Luna. I always answer that they have to win Luna before they came to me. I was also taught no marriage without love. That's why I courted Dorea officially before marrying her."

"Then that's why you granted Tom the means to court me." Harry grumbled between his clenched teeth.

Charlus nodded, as the others looked at Harry surprised.

"That and because a two men marriage only works if there's love. People tend to forget that if the submissive wizard hates his husband this magic will turn against the baby and kill it." Charlus said, looking pointedly to his wife. "Male pregnancies bear stronger children, yes, but also are more difficult to get. Now moving to happier subjects; Neville, are you sure about this?"

Neville nodded.

"Oddly, yes I am. She isn't the Bellatrix I knew... For once she isn't mad because of Dementors."

Charlus smiled as Harry, Ron and Luna laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure that would be a good factor in her favour." They heard the sound of a knock on the front door. "And that must be the Blacks." Charlus added, standing.  
>Dorea stood at once and followed her husband out of the drawing room.<p>

"By the way." Harry turned towards Ron. "I asked Malfoy about an house elf called Dobby and he said that they had one named that way and I requested for dobby to be our house elf."

"What did he say to that?" Harry asked at once, he missed Dobby so much…

"He would speak about it with his parents but that don't see a reason why the house elf won't be moving to Privet Drive to help us on our daily life, as I'm his husband…" Ron finished with a groan.

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Who's Dobby?" Neville wondered.

"Harry's favourite house elf. He died saving me, Luna, Harry and Hermione from the Malfoys Manor." Ron answered. "He's also the reason why Harry broke his arm on the 2 year."

"He thought he was saving my life. Harry argued. At the others raised eyebrow, Harry blushed. "By trying to force me out of Hogwarts."

"Wouldn't it be easier to try to expel you?" Neville argued.

"Been there, done that." Harry answered with a shrug and Neville frowned confused. "Flying car?"

"That was his? And you want him back?"

Harry nodded with a huge smile.

"Of course." Harry answered promptly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Neville traded a look with an amused Ron.

"Sometimes I wonder my own sanity by following you in everything." Neville answered instead.

Ron laughed.

"Don't worry, Neville. You'll get used to it."

Harry felt Charlus magic approaching and stood to welcome the visits in. The drawing room's door opened to show Charlus welcoming the Malfoys in.

"Lady Malfoy." Harry welcomed, surprised.

The older french woman smiled, bowing her head and approaching with Lucius Malfoy and Charlus.

"I hope you'rrre feeling betterrrr today, Professeur."

"Good as new, Lady Mafloy." Harry answered, offering the two newcomers a seat.

"That'z good to hearr. Good morrning, Ronald."

"Madam." Ron answered.

–**PW**–

July, 1972

Harry woke sweating and took his head to his hands. What was wrong with him? It wasn't the first time he had dreamt and woke sweating like mad scared shitless, needing someone there and not remembering a thing about the nightmare, only that he was in it. Was it his core curse? Was it worsening? Was it…?

"Hush, Father. I'm here." Harry heard and, looking up, he found Severus entering the bedroom, the boy approached him in the dark and hugged him on the bed. "I'm here." He placated.

Harry hugged him back in silence. It felt good to be hugged, but it was like it was the wrong person. The wrong hug. The…

"Hush, Father. It's okay… you're safe at home. Hush…"

–**PW**–

Harry sat by the kitchen table as Severus ate his breakfast and Ron and Neville hurried of the house to go work.

"Father?" Severus asked when they were finally alone.

"I love you, you know?"

Severus sighed.

"You're not in that kind of day, are you?" the boy groaned. "Last time was enough lame for my whole life-time." The boy pleaded.

Harry smiled weakly.

"If something…"

"I know, I know. I will either live with Godfather, Uncle Charlus or Marvolo. You told me that last time."

Harry raised a hand and touched Severus's cheek.

"I want you to be happy and don't live in regret."

Severus nodded.

"I won't, Father."

Harry smiled.

"Could you please make a firecall for me?" Severus nodded, standing. "Can you tell Tom that I don't want him to finish like a heartless man half-dead all alone?"

Severus frowned but nodded, leaving. Since Harry had stopped talking to Voldemort back in January Severus had become Harry's personal owl to the man and sometimes Harry asked for odder things than that. Harry closed his eyes when the pain in his chest become unbearable and laid his head on the table.

–**PW**–

"Severus." Voldemort welcomed at seeing the young wizard's head on his office fireplace back at the muggle Riddle Manor. "What is the message this time?"

"That he doesn't want you to finish heartless, half-dead and alone." The boy answered. "He had another nightmare today."

Voldemort hummed thoughtfully.

"Did he do anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, Marvolo. He's just back to the 'I love you' speech."

Voldemort tensed.

"Move away. I'm going in."

Severus frowned but moved away. Voldemort entered the fireplace and left on Privet Drive's living room and run to the kitchen to find Aiden sleeping by the table. Approaching, Voldemort felt Aiden's temperature. He was burning in fever. Voldemort picked Aiden up and climbed the steps and entered the once small room of the house to climb the hidden stairs to the second floor, only to enter Aiden's bedroom. Severus following him and opened the bedcovers.

"Sir?"

Voldemort shook his head and laid Aiden on the bed.

"Call Poppy. Tell her that Aiden is burning and had the goodbye speech."

Severus frowned puzzled but nodded, leaving. Voldemort looked at Aiden, stating to lend magic. He could sense how the curse had already gotten to Aiden's lungs and it was a matter of time that it would be sent to all the body though the blood. He was getting worse and there was nothing He could do.

**–PW–**

August, 1972

Voldemort looked at Aiden as he was in and out, his mind barely back and barely asleep. It had been a month since he had entered the comma. Neville was taking a leave from his café and was helping Madam Pomfrey the best he could. Ronald, Rodolphus, Lucius and Bellatrix were searching all the curses books in order to find the right curse while Luna worked at the café, Voldemort couldn't blame her for trying to keep herself occupied to forget it. Voldemort looked to the side where Severus was sitting on a chair. The boy hadn't left that chair since he had understood that Aiden had been trying to say his goodbyes by making sure everything was ready. Voldemort hissed turning again towards Aiden. The bastard man had even made a fucking will!

Voldemort turned around and left the bedroom, descending the stairs to find Young Potter and Young Black there at the living room with sad looks.

"What are you two doing here?"

The two looked up. Since Severus had started to prank them back a prank war between them and Severus had started. The Marauders were easier to catch, but Severus not so much. The boy knew how to make sure to not get caught, and his pranks always included potions. The two boys still had the green hair from the last time Severus had pranked them, and it had been at Hogwarts…

"We want to be here for Professor, Professor Riddle." Young Black answered.

Voldemort hummed and turned to the appearing house elf.

"Dobby, take them to Young Kathleen at the café. Children shouldn't be here."

The house elf bowed, approached the arguing children and took them away. Voldemort entered the dining room and sat next to Charlus.

"Any changes?" Charlus asked and Voldemort shook his head. "That's good."

"How can no news be good news?" Mariah Diggory asked.

"Easy. No news means he isn't getting any worse." Neville explained.

Voldemort hissed and stood, approaching the window looking outside. He never felt so powerless since he had found his magic at age 6. The only time Severus had spoken since Aiden had entered into a coma was to snarl at Mariah that Aiden despised the idea of someone holding his hand when the witch had been doing just that. Mariah hissed, standing.

"I can't do this."

Voldemort looked sideways to her as she made a move towards door in order to climb the stairs.

"Severus won't climb down." Voldemort argued.

"I have to do something. The boy can't keep himself locked next to Aiden forever! If Aiden dies next to him will be even worse!"

"DON'T…" Voldemort hissed, approaching her quickly and grabbing her shoulders, scaring everyone in the room. "Don't say that!"

"He is dying, Lord Riddle! It's time to face it!"

"Mariah." Charlus called, making the young witch look at him. "If you have already given up on him then please handle me that necklace."

"Wha…?"

"Giving up on our lover has no place in my family. The necklace and leave!"

There was a huge silence as Mariah looked at Charlus and then she took the necklace, giving it to Voldemort and left. Voldemort turned towards Charlus, surprised.

"I thought you liked her."

"Actually, me and my wide only respected her because Aiden choose her. Since he entered into a coma that she's been getting into my nerves." Charlus retorted. "And don't follow her. Aiden would never forgive you if you did."

Voldemort hissed but didn't argue.

"She was too ladylike for Aiden's tastes anyway." Neville argued. "You should have seen her when she found out that Aiden told Severus to contact you instead of her…" Neville continued and finished preparing the balm. "And if you ever hurt him I don't care whom you are, I'll locate them and destroy every single one of them."

"Then I better be careful." Voldemort argued.

"I'm not…"

"I know you're being serious, Neville. And that's the only reason why I didn't curse you right this moment. But you have my word that if I'll ever hurt Aiden on purpose I'll then deserve it." Voldemort hissed back.

**–PW–**

Charlus looked as Riddle couldn't keep still. It had to be frustrating to find the person you love like this and unable to do a thing. Harry - and wasn't it fun to call Aiden like this? - could say whatever he wanted, Riddle was the only person Charlus could see that was deserving of his grandson.

Charlus stood and took the soup upstairs to go feed Harry. A soup prepared with the ingredients Neville deemed that would help Harry both physically and magically. Charlus grabbed the necklace from Riddle and climbed the steps to the 2º floor towards Harry's bedroom. He looked at Severus still unmoving and then towards Harry, leaving the soup on the bedside table. Charlus grabbed the Slytherin necklace and put in on Harry's neck before helping him to sit with the help of pillows.

"Can I?" Charlus looked back at Severus. "Can I do it? Miss Mariah never lets me." The boy asked.

Charlus smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You should have told me sooner. As the son it is your right."

Severus nodded and approached.

"He told me…" Charlus raised a confused eyebrow. "That you're actually my Great-grandfather."

Charlus smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead.

"If something happens we'll always be here."

Severus nodded and sat on the bed feeding the liquid soup to Aiden's unresponsive body.

"Did you know that my future-self hates him?"

"You won't become him." Charlus retorted.

"Just like Father won't become the abused child he was." Severus argued back.

"I sure hope not. I would never live with myself if my grandson is destined to be abused and I didn't do anything against it."

Severus's eyes grew.

"Ron knows the uncles' names, doesn't he?" Charlus nodded confused. "Marvolo doesn't need to know that they are the actual family only that they are the ancestors of the 'muggle family'."

Charlus hummed amused, the boy was right.

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i have this typed for a year, i've done waiting for beta so i'm posting non-beta-read do keep in mind i typed this in middle of night


	7. Chapter VI –Nucleo Edere Morbo–

**Spoilers: **_'__I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!__'_ fanfic by _Isys Luna Skeeter_ and _'__Pet's Curse__'_ fanfic by _Isys Luna Skeeter_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **none

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time Travel, Slash,

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,179

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

**–Nucleo Edere Morbo–**

Sunday, 30 January, 1972

Voldemort looked at Charlus to see him descending with Severus. It was about time the boy left the room. As soon as he sat by the table Neville put a bowl of soup before him. Charlus approached Voldemort and gave him a parchment.

"To help keep the time busy." the wizard explained before approaching Severus.

Voldemort looked at Charlus.

"Call me if there's any news."

"I'll make sure of it." the wizard answered and Voldemort left.

Aiden's uncle would never birth if Voldemort had any say in that. Voldemort stopped at Lestrange Manor, by the library where Ronald, Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Lucius were.

"Ronald, what I'm about to say you can't recapitulate as an Auror." Ronald nodded. "I found the name of two muggles who will in future despise wizards above anything else."

"Do you know a seer, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Indeed he knows." Ronald agreed. "The Dursleys?" he wondered and Voldemort nodded. "So that's why Lord Potter sent me that letter asking..." Ronald stood. "I want a hand in this."

"Ronald?" Rodolphus asked surprised.

Ronald turned to him coldly.

"We didn't came from the Colonies but from the Future. The Dursleys are the family who mistreated Aiden. Who made him win killing tendencies. I know; I've seen the bedroom they forced him to sleep in. I was the one who took the grades from his window and unlocked the locks that he had on his small bedroom. He even inherited his cousin's clothes who was at the least thrice his size!" Ronald turned to Lucius. "I will have a hand in making them pay for that. Before the time or after doesn't matter."

Lucius stood, closing the book.

"We'll talk about this time-traveling later. My lord, do you know where to find the filth?"

Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood as well.

"Petunia Evans is the muggle sister of Lily Evans. You visited her parents before, Bella." Voldemort answered.

Bella nodded.

"I, Ronald and Lucius will catch her." she said bowing and the three left.

Voldemort turned to Rodolphus.

"And then there's Vernon Dursley. Who will wed Petunia and have a son that will be the uncle who would dare to hurt Aiden."

Rodolphus nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"What about the aunt?"

"Aiden doesn't want me to know his biological parents name. All I know is that he birthed a Potter and so most likely his father is James Potter's son."

Rodolphus nodded while chuckling to himself.

"I know this is no moment to laugh, my Lord, but this actually explain a lot about Aiden."

"He was raised in the war... the war I'm starting."

Rodolphus' eyes hardened.

"Then let's finish it before it happens." the young wizard stated. "I have a question." Voldemort nodded as they walked out the library. "Does this count has initiation?"

Voldemort chuckled, it was the first time in a long time that he did...

"Bella was initiated long ago. If I intended to do the initiation test you would have already passed it with flying colours when you fought against my men with Aiden all alone half a year ago." Rodolphus nodded. "I just didn't contact you yet because Aiden is actually found of you even though he knows you are supposed to became my man."

Rodolphus bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"But let's find this as initiation if you'll want. It's your job to locate Dursley. You manage and you can choose to become one or to refuse without any collateral damage."

Rodolphus bowed his head and apparated away.

**–PW–**

Ron looked at Petunia Evans as she was sneering at her sister who was happily talking with their parents about the magic.

"Time-travel then?" Malfoy asked as they waited for Petunia to separate from the others.

Ron glanced at him and then to the Evans.

"Yes."

"Is Ron your real name?"

"Yes." Ron looked at Bellatrix Black. "Alick told me and made me promise to keep quiet." Malfoy turned to her. "Apparently I was the one who curses Alick's parents. And, Lucius, you bring Ron's name to the dirt, making sure that they have no wealth or right for themselves."

Malfoy frowned and turned towards Ron.

"Arthur Weasley?"

"And Molly Prewett." Ron conceded, making Lucius groan. "What? Have a problem with who my parents are?" he hissed coldly. "Is that it?"

"It's not about a problem with your parents, Ron." Bellatrix argued. "Your father broke a marriage engagement to Lucius' sister in order to marry your mother so your older brother could birth - just in time, if what Alick told me is right - and then you get yourself married to Lucius. By all means, by _'accepting'_ you Lucius broke the feudo with your father but because you're a time-traveller he can't admit it."

"You have to be kidding me." Ron turned to Malfoy. "By marrying me my father's debt was paid? Does that mean you won't mistreat the Weasleys?"

"Not that simple. It's not like I can go to Lord Weasley and state that as I accepted his grandson the debt is paid." Malfoy argued.

"There's a Lord?" Ron asked making Malfoy and Bellatrix trade looks. "What?"

"I take it the Malfoy's really brought your family to the ground." Bellatrix answered and Ron understood, glaring at Malfoy.

"Do I have permission to speak about this with my Parents, Lord Weasley and Arthur Weasley?"

"If they make a vow that they won't tell anyone." Ron argued and Malfoy nodded. "And the same fo…"

"No need. I know better than go tell around that my husband is a time-traveller. How was I in the future?"

"You were married to Narcissa Black and had a child." Ron answered, looking at the Evans. "And you can't tell riddle the exact year we came from."

"Why?"

"Aiden told him we came from 2101, instead of 2001."

"Why didn't he tell the truth?" Bellatrix wondered.

"Because if riddle gets angry with Aiden he'll be able to locate his biological parents and hurt them to hurt Aiden." Ron argued pointing to Lily Evans.

Malfoy hummed.

"Well, at least now I know that you're a real pureblood. Neither Prewetts nor Weasleys have halfbreed or halfblood status in them."

Ron huffed, glaring at the blond.

"Is that all you care about?"

"I wouldn't mind having you sharing my bed." Malfoy taunted.

Ron hissed, going deep red to the tip of his ears and turned away.

"Only on your nightmares." He argued, Ron didn't need to look to know that the other two had shared amused looks. "So unless you want to loosed your magic you better keep your bed to yourself." Ron threatened.

Bellatrix hummed.

"Fighty… just like you like them, Lucius."

Ron growled at them threateningly.

"Can you two stop? My best friend is in a coma and courtship is the last think I would like to think about at a time like this."

A hand appeared on Ron's shoulder and when he turned to glare at Malfoy, the other shook his head.

"You're right. Now let's make this teenager pay for what she did to our godfather."

Ron sighed and turned again to the Evans.

"Lily does look like Aiden." Bellatrix put in. "He is obviously a Potter but the eyes, the mouth, the cheeks, the facial expressions… it's all miss Lily."

"Aiden is always listening how much he is alike his father; he'd like to hear that."

Bellatrix nodded.

"I'll tell him myself when he awakes."

Ron smiled thankful for her phrasing. Then they saw Petunia leave the house angry for the way her parents cooed at Lily. She could only be a teen, but Ron didn't care, this muggle needed to pay for her treatments of Harry.

**–PW–**

Voldemort was looking over some parselscribing books at Riddle Manor about what the better way to curse the Dursleys to make them pay for what they would've do, when Voldemort's eyes grew at reading a curse he had been doing the day Aiden had showed up on his throne room. How had he been so stupid? Of course the curse had sent him to the exact time he had done the curse!

"Slippery!" the house elf appeared. "Would you bring me parchment, quill and ink?"

The house elf nodded and disappeared to appear with the objects requested. Voldemort sat, translating the curse to English.

"My Lord?" Voldemort looked up when he was almost done to find Rodolphus and two blonds teenagers at his feet, their hands behind their back the best way that Rodolphus managed, considering how fat the teenagers were. "These are Vernon and Marge Dursley." Rodolphus presented.

Voldemort hummed.

"If their heirs are as large as they are then I don't even want to imagine what they done to Aiden." Voldemort hissed and Rodolphus kicked the male teenager. "I found the curse, _Nucleo Edere Morbo_, also known as the core eating disease."

Rodolphus' eyes grew and he almost lost his composure.

"My Lord?"

Voldemort pointed to the book and continued the translation. Rodolphus dared a peek at the book and then to the parchment.

"Ironically this was the curse I was making on the day Aiden showed up before me for the first time in this timeline. I had completely forgotten about it with his appearance and everything that followed." Voldemort stated and finished the translation, before offering it to Rodolphus. "Give this quickly to Mr Neville, would you? So when I'll return I'll have everything ready to the anti-curse."

Rodolphus nodded and grabbed the parchment, apparating away. Voldemort looked with a sneer at the pigs, gaining his real form making the muggles screech scared. And then the other three entered with a teenager with a horse like face and the longest neck Voldemort had ever seen. Voldemort showed the book to them.

"Found Aiden's curse. Rodolphus already took a translation to Neville so everything will be ready for me to undo it."

"Parselmagic?" Ronald asked sceptical, sneering at the blond muggle.

"Parselscript but Latin magic." Voldemort retorted.

Ronald hummed and took his wand out, pointing it at Dursley who screamed in pain as a nasty would appeared on his leg. Lucius approached Ronald at once and tried to keep him in control before Voldemort would get angry, but now that he knew that Aiden would survive and angriness Voldemort had felt passed and he was more amused to see a Light wizard to use such a dark spell on the muggle. Voldemort looked with a dead look as the wound on the leg started to infect and attack the rest of the leg. Obviously Ronald and Aiden were more than simple Light followers. Rodolphus reentered, looked at the scene with disgust – as Dursley tried to crawl away from Ronald and Lucius tried to keep Ronald in control – and then approached Voldemort.

"Lord Potter requested for you to keep your magic levels high so you'll manage to do the anti-curse as soon as it if possible, my Lord."

"Lucius, let him go. Bella you can play with the Dursley teenager, but don't touch the Evans. I will want a turn on her when the time comes… try not to bleed on the carpet. It's Aiden's favourite." Voldemort stated and stood, leaving with Rodolphus who side-apparated Voldemort to Privet Drive.

Charlus has on the corridor, waiting for them.

"Alick and Pomfrey are preparing Aiden. Dorea went to contact Cousin Walburga for the ingredients needed that we don't already have." Voldemort nodded and walked to the living room, sitting. "Pomfrey said that no magic for you until everything is ready."

"I know… I've done curses before…" Voldemort argued. "Although, I've never actually done an anti-curse."

"As far as I've heard is not much different." Charlus explained. "Good thing you found it as well, as Aiden wouldn't survive much longer."

Voldemort nodded and took a deep breath, starting to meditate in order to relax.

**–PW–**

Pain…

Why was there so much pain?

"Ego…"

Breath…

Why did breath mattered?

Living…

Why did living mattered?

There was a cause…

What was it again?

"Frangens…"

That was an odd song he was listening…

Couldn't his…

What?

Lover?

No, it wasn't his lover.

"Manducare…"

Friend?

No, it wasn't his friend.

Father?

No that wasn't it either…

"Vestra…"

It did sound like a lover…

But he didn't had a lover…

Did he?

"Auferet…"

Alfred… what an odd name for a song.

Couldn't his whatever put an actual song?

Couldn't he at least deserve that?

"Magicae…"

He would magicae him as well if he wouldn't be given an actual song!

Wasn't he dying?

He remembered dying…

Crying…

Yes, there was definitely crying involved.

"Maledictionem…"

Was someone throwing powder on top of him?

Didn't they know it was difficult to breath with powder on the lungs?

That it was difficult to cough when your body was too pained and tired to move?

Didn't they…?

"Autea…"

Would someone blame him if he started cursing who ever had such a bad singing?

At least he could be sang some actual good song…

Not this shit!

"Fecerunt!"

And then emptiness.

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

Sorry for the delay. Merry Yulë. ^_^

Next Chapter's name: Memories and Lovers

~Isys


End file.
